Breakaway
by KatrinaKaiba
Summary: Mokuba’s run away again. But this time is more serious than ever. What’ll Kaiba do?


1Breakaway

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Scrabble, Blink 182, their Song 'Mutt', or the song 'Breakaway' written by Avril Lavinge and sung by Kelly Clarkson. Thank you.

Ages:

Mokuba Kaiba-13

Seto Kaiba- 18

Joey Wheeler- 17 ½

Serenity Wheeler- 15

Yugi Moto- 16

Tristan Taylor- 17

Yami Yugi- 5000

Set after Battle City and Doom seasons.

_Song Lyrics_

/Yami to Yugi/

Yugi to Yami

On with the Fic.

Scene Change.

Mokuba sat in his room listening to Blink 182's song 'Mutt' and bobbing his head to the music. He had grown a lot since the recent events. He cut his long raven hair so that it was still long but not as shaggy as it use to be. But then again nothing was the same in the Kaiba mansion.

Kaiba was always working and often left Mokuba alone, but that was just fine for Mokuba, he didn't mind that much. Mokuba wasn't the same either; his normally upbeat, stormy grey-blue eyes now show disturbance, sadness, and hurt. He usually wore a scowl when his brother did talk to him, which was never. To top that off, he now cut himself.

He heard the door slam and knew his brother left for Kaiba Corp. Mokuba sighed.

The song ended and Mokuba got up and turned on the radio. The song that was beginning was Kelly Clarkson's 'Breakaway.' Mokuba looked at the floor in thought and walked to the window as the song started.

_Verse 1_

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I just stared out my windowDreaming of what could beAnd if I'd end up happy I would pray (I would pray)  
Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway_

Mokuba got a mischievous look in his eyes and got his 'overnight bag' from the closet and stuffed his clothes in it and some other things he liked; his cd's cd player, ipod, money, and MP3 player into the bag. He left his cellphone so his brother couldn't find him.

_Chorus:_  
_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
_

_Verse 2  
Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway_

Mokuba wrote a note to his brother and put it on his brother's office door. Then he went upstairs and took off the locket and left it by the picture of his brother.

_Chorus_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance _

_Make a change  
And breakaway. Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

Bridge  
Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway  


Mokuba picket up his bag and took one last look around his room. He wanted to cry but he couldn't; crying was for losers. He was not a loser.

_Chorus _  
_I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance   
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway._

As he closed the door Mokuba heard the song end but didn't bother to turn off the radio. As he was sneakily walking toward the front door he heard a voice call him.

"Master Mokuba?"

As Mokuba turned around he saw Roland, his brother's right-hand goon, walking toward him. Mokuba sighed sadly.

"What are you doing?" Roland asked. He looked down at Mokuba's bag he had a look in his eyes, which Mokuba couldn't see because they were covered in sunglasses, of sheer disappointment.

"Are you running away again?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes." Mokuba answered in the slightly deeper voice that hit him a few months ago.

"Why Mokuba?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I'm not wanted here."

"That's not true Mokuba and you know that."

"Then what do I know?" Mokuba asked angrily.

"Your brother loves you."

"Does he? He hardly shows it anymore." Mokuba said bitterly as Roland stood there dumb founded. Roland always thought that Mokuba knew that his brother loved him.

"Mokuba..."

"Roland please. Let me leave and don't tell _him_ where I'm going."

Roland sighed but gave in, "All right, but if he finds you..."

"He won't."

"Good luck Master Mokuba."

"Thanks." Mokuba said turning around and walking out of the door.

Roland watched as the teenager made his way out of the gates speaking to the guards as he went. '_Probably some lie he made-up._' Roland thought as he closed the door and looked out the window at Kaiba corp.

He sighed and asked the thin air, "Mr. Kaiba what have you done to him?"

Mokuba walked toward the large apartments that were on the other side of town. He walked in the address of 61-24 and went to apartment 14A and knocked. A laugh was heard as he heard a voice said, "I'll get it." The door opened and revealed Joey Wheeler.

"Mokuba?!" Joey said confused.

"Hi Joey. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Joey moved so the heir to Kaiba corp could come in.

As Mokuba walked in he saw half of the gang there. Yugi, Tristan, and Serenity were sitting on the couch and stopped talking when they saw Mokuba standing there. Mokuba smiled weakly at them and the group smiled back. Yugi was the first to speak.

"So Mokuba what are you doing here at this time of night?" He asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't Kaiba be worried 'bout you?" Tristan asked eating a slice of pizza.

"He doesn't know I'm here. And to answer your question Tristan, no he wouldn't be worried because he doesn't care about me." a sad expression was on the boy's face but then he continued. "So I ran away, so Joey can I stay with you?"

"Oh Joey, look at him." Serenity said hugging Mokuba around the shoulders. "Of course you can, stay as long as you want."

"Yeah, even dough I don't like ya brother, you're an alright kid."

"I'm not a kid." Mokuba corrected him.

"Alright. Dude." Joey said rolling his eyes.

Mokuba laughed as he sat down next to Yugi.

/ You know Kaiba will be worried about him/

I know but Joey isn't about to give him back. You saw the look on his face. He's upset. Give it a few days and Mokuba'll be as good as new. You'll see

/I hope you're right/

Seto Kaiba walked into the dark mansion at about three o'clock am. He went straight to his office since he still has work to do. As he walked he saw something on the door. As he inspected it he saw his name written in Mokuba's neat script. He stared suspiciously at it, pulled it off the door and started to read it. He sat in his office chair and he as he read his eyes got wide.

Mokuba wrote:

_Dear Kaiba,_

_I've run away...again. This time I'll tell you the truth since you won't find me. I don't like being ignored, it makes me feel icky. You never listen to what I say and wouldn't give shit that I cut myself. I looked up to you, but you're no better than Gozoburo. I've been waiting to tell, or in this case, write, you what I think of you. I think you're cold-hearted, hot-headed, egotistical, and sarcastic. I could look up more words but I guess you get the idea. I've been ignored for the last eight or nine years of my life and I don't think that I'm fulfilling my destiny here. You may not believe in destiny but I do. One of the many things that we don't have in common. So, Mr. Kaiba don't come find me because I will not go back, it hurts too much._

_Your ex-brother,_

_Mokuba Kaiba._

Kaiba breathed heavily for a second then crushed the paper into a ball and threw it across the room. He then tore threw the house to look in Mokuba's room. He saw that all of Mokuba's toys books and other junk was across the room like a hurricane had run right through his room. Then he saw that all of his most small but valuable things were gone and his locket and a picture of the brothers remained on the dresser untouched. Kaiba started to cry silently. Then he took of his trench coat and ran outside in the pouring rain that started when he left Kaiba Corp.

He took a few turns and ran toward his best friend's, Johnny Smith's, house.

Mokuba was playing team Scrabble with Joey and the other team was Yugi and Tristan. Serenity was making hot chocolate for the boys. Mokuba just spelled out Dog with three letter and everyone laughed and Tristan pointed at Joey.

"Leave it to a Kaiba to think of dat one." Joey said.

Mokuba's face fell and Yugi immediately picked this up as a sign. He cleared his throat and caught Mokuba's attention and he nodded toward an empty room. Mokuba got up as Tristan and Joey punched and kicked at each other.

"What Yugi?' Mokuba asked.

"Mokuba, why did you run away and tell me the truth not some lame-brained story."

"Because."

"Because why, Mokuba?" Yugi asked patently, knowing he would stay all night asking him why he ran away.

"Because he doesn't care."

"Mokuba, how do you know he doesn't care about you?"

"Because he's never around he never listens to me and doesn't care that I'm alive. Maybe it would be better if I was one of his machines. God knows he gives a shit about them more than me."

"Mokuba..."

"Yugi, do me a favor and drop it." Yugi grabbed Mokuba's arm and pulled him back revealing his scars.

"No, Mokuba I w...Mokuba what are those?"

"Nothing!" Mokuba said nervously.

"Mokuba do you cut yourself?"

"No! Cuttings bad for you."

/Yugi let me talk to him./

You sure Yami?

/Yes Yugi, I am./

/Okay/

"Yugioh!" Yugi said and Yami appeared at that instant.

"Mokuba why do you cut yourself? You can't lie to me, so please tell me the truth." Yami said letting go of the boy.

"Because it takes away the pain. I can't help it; I try to stop, but every time he ignores me I get so depressed I just...take my razor out and cut my arm." He lifted his sleeve up and showed his scars and newest laceration marks. Yami gasped as he looked up Mokuba's arm. There about a dozen lines on Mokuba's arm.

"Mokuba...how long have you been cutting yourself?" Yami asked gulping.

"Since the Battle City Finals."

"That was a long time ago."

" I know."

"So, you're just going to let yourself bleed to death?"

"No, I'm not!"

"What will happen if your brother pisses you off to a point where you cut yourself to a point where you die? What are you going to do then?"

"I don't know!" Mokuba screamed falling to the floor, crying. Yami dropped to the floor covering his arms on the boy letting him cry on his shoulder.

"It's okay Mokuba let it out." Yami said stroking the boy's shaggy black tresses.

Kaiba walked out of the door dejected. That was over ten friends of Mokuba's that said they didn't know where he was. The sad part was he believed them. But then where was Mokuba? If he wasn't at a friends house or at the Kame Game Shop...where was he?

He sat on a park bench pondering his thoughts.

'Where would he go?' Kaiba thought.

'He's not at any of his friends house. He's not at Yugi's so where did he go?'

Then the thought hit him like a ton of bricks.

"He's at Joey's!"

Kaiba jumped up and started to run to Joey's house. When he got to the address he as he knocked at the door.

"Hello? Kaiba?!" Joey said bewilderedly.

"Hi pup." Kaiba said familiarly in his sarcastic, monotonous voice.

"I ain't no pup ya jackass!"

"Fine, whatever. Is my brother here?"

Joey gulped. Should he tell Kaiba or should he shut the door and run? Kaiba had a look in his icy sapphire blue eyes that was most irregular; he looked troubled and vulnerable.

Joey instantly knew what to do. The Kaiba brothers needed each other as him and Serenity did. Joey cleared his throat and opened the door. "He's back room."

"Thank you." Kaiba said going to the place where Joey indicated. When he walked in he saw Mokuba on the floor crying. Kaiba cleared his throat.

Yami looked up and saw Kaiba standing in the door way. Yami let go of Mokuba, got up, and said to Kaiba, "You have a lot of apologizing to him to do." He left.

"Whatever." Kaiba said closing the door behind Yami, leaving Mokuba and him alone in the small room.

"Mokuba." Kaiba said approaching the small boy. Mokuba started to back away from him quickly. Kaiba grabbed Mokuba's arm and Mokuba sunk his teeth into Kaiba's hand. Kaiba winced at the pain and thought he saw blood coming out of his hand but he didn't care, all he wanted was Mokuba to stop his bull shit and come home.

"Mokuba stop acting like a baby and get up." Kaiba growled grabbing Mokuba's jaw, relieving the pressure of his brother's teeth in his hand.

"No! You stupid bastard! Get your hands off me!"

"Mokuba don't talk to me like that! Get up! We're going now!" Kaiba said dragging Mokuba by his collar. Mokuba struggled and kicked at his older brother.

"No! I'm not going with you! Let me go! I'll scream rape! I'll..." Mokuba tried to say but was cut off by Kaiba covering his mouth.

"Mokuba, I just wanna talk. Please just listen to me."

"NO!" Mokuba screamed, wriggling himself free form Kaiba's grasp and running to the other side and started throwing cups plates and glasses at his older sibling. Kaiba dodged them naturally, but the things that Mokuba was throwing were Joey's and Kaiba didn't want to pay for them.

Mokuba soon ran out of things to throw and he slumped to the floor panting and Kaiba came over and placed him in his lap. Mokuba struggled but this time, he couldn't break free from the young adult's grasp.

"Thank you," Kaiba whispered holding his brother to his chest. Mokuba silently started to shake and then his sobs became louder. Kaiba stood up, sat on the bed and started to cradle him gently.

Mokuba stopped after a few minutes and looked up at his brother's sapphire blue eyes and smiled. Kaiba gave him one of his rare smiles and kissed his forehead. Mokuba suddenly cast his stormy grey blue eyes to the floor.

"What's wrong Mokie?" Kaiba asked picking his brother's head up.

"I'm sorry Seto." Mokuba said.

"No, Mokuba I'm..." Kaiba said but Mokuba interrupted him.

"Don't say you're sorry, I took all the negative things you've done to me and ran away from you. I cut myself to take away the pain and it just caused more pain."

"Mokuba please stop." Mokuba looked up at his older brother and saw he was crying.

" I had ignored you and I'm sorry, I just can't do this anymore; running a corporation, go to school, and rasing you. So I've decided something."

"What?" Mokuba said, thinking that his brother was going to give him up.

"I won't go to college."

"But Seto, you wanted a college degree in technology. You really wanted one."

"I know but, I was valedictorian in elementary school, junior high school, and if all goes according to plan, I'll be valediction this year, in my senior year of high school. So what's the cost of being valedictorian in college? And besides I'll save money."

"But Seto, I want you to go to college."

"Mokuba I'm not going and that's that. I'll be saving money."

"We don't need to save money. We have billions of dollars."

" Mokuba you'll go to college and you'll graduate. Okay."

"But.."

"Not but's, please, Mokie."

"Okay."

"So let's go home okay?"

"Um Seto, what about Joey's stuff?"

"I'll leave him something." Then Kaiba whispered, "Although he's probably outside. Shh." He put a finger to his lips and walked over to the door and put his ear on the door. Sure enough, he heard Joey and Tristan talking.

"Dude, I can't hear anything." He heard Tristan say.

"Maybe Kaiba killed him and jumped out the window." Joey said.

Kaiba heard enough he opened the door and the two boys fell in.

"Ow." They said rubbing their backsides.

"You two are morons. Here Wheeler, this for trashing your place." Kaiba gave Joey about 50 dollars.

"Thanks Kaiba."

"Whatever, come on Mokuba."

"All right, big brother."

"Bye Mokuba! Bye Kaiba!" The gang called after them.

Kaiba just grunted but Mokuba said, "Bye guys thanks for everything."

"No prob. If Mr. Stick-up-his-ass bothers you, you know your always welcome here Mokuba." Joey said waving.

"Okay!" Mokuba said jumping down the stairs to catch his brother.

See Yami, everything's better in the world. We just stopped a civil war.

/Yes Yugi we did./

Thanks a lot Yami

/Your welcome/

Yugi smiled, knowing that everything was right in the world.

(A week later)

Kaiba finished his work and listened to Mokuba talk about his day at school. Now that Mokuba's little "episode" was over, the brothers got along better than ever. Mokuba stopped cutting himself and now had his own punching bag if he was ever angry at anyone. Kaiba learned to listen to his brother and put work aside if his brother ever wanted to do something. This reminded Kaiba of a play written by William Shakespeare.

"All's well that ends well."

That's the end. All my other stories will be updated soon I promise.

R&R Thanks.

My Alter Ego,

KatrinaKaiba


End file.
